


You Found Me

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, F/F, High School, Modeling, Roommates, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Kara was a shy high school student. But then she met world famous model Lena Luthor and she learned that for some people it was worth a little change.Even if that person came with a lot of fame and photoghapers.





	1. We'll Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Jen_Mal12's idea on Twitter. I tried to write it because I loved the idea too. Thanks :) 
> 
>  
> 
> How long will it take to Kara to realize she loves Lena and how this is going to influence her future decisions?

_“I just need to survive the first day”._ That was Kara's first thought just as her alarm went off. She was starting her sophomore year at Mile View High School. She didn't want it, she hated to be the new one at the school but she had to. At least for the next months.

 

She took her usual shower, picked her simple but comfortable clothes and had breakfast. Alex, her older sister, was going to give her a ride to her new school before going to her workplace.

 

“Kara, hurry up! We're going to be late”. Alex yelled while Kara was upstairs brushing her teeth. She didn't answered and just sighed.

 

\----------- 

 

They parked just outside Kara's new high school. Kara saw all kinds of students and tried to think this was going to be a good day.

 

Alex saw she was nervous and put a hand on her knee.

“Don't worry sis, maybe you'll meet someone who can change your life today”.

 

Kara scoffed. “Yeah, right. Maybe that person would have to be a ghostbuster so they can see me”.

 

“Kara, don't say that. Just be you and smile. You know how much I love that and I'm sure someone would love that too. Now go, you don’t want to be late in your first day”.

 

“We’ll see. Have a nice day sis”. Kara kissed Alex cheek and got out of the car. She just had to survive this.

 

\----------

 

First period went by really fast to Kara's surprise. She already had made a friend in Spanish class. Her name was Sam Arias and she was a really pretty girl. Kara learned that they had almost the same schedule, except for the next class. But they would have lunch together. Kara was really happy someone had noticed her.

 

Kara was waiting for Sam in the cafeteria when a lot of people entered cheering and following someone. Kara was trying to see who it was when Sam showed up with her food.

 

“Finally! It was impossible to get past that group”. Sam said while opening her sandwich bag.

 

“What was all that about?” Kara asked.

 

“Oh, you don't know?”

 

Kara said no while eating her sandwich and doing a ‘should I know’ face.

 

Sam found that funny and laughed a little. “The model, Lena Luthor is going to study here this year. Rumor says she needs to graduate before going to modeling again. So everyone is really excited we have someone famous here”.

 

“And that’s why she had the whole high school following her?”

 

“Basically, yeah. And besides she's gorgeous! Have you seen her beautiful green eyes? I'm pretty sure they hypnotize you” Sam said while looking for a picture in her phone to show to Kara. “Here, look”

 

Kara took her phone and Sam wasn't lying. Those green eyes just left Kara speechless. Actually Kara had never seen eyes like that in her life, not just her eyes, her face.

 

“If you feel that with just a picture, wait until you see them live” Sam said while Kara handed her phone back.

 

“I'd be lucky even if she just looks at me. I’m the ‘nobody notices’ kinda girl. So I think I just had my best shot at looking at her”.

 

“I don't think so Danvers. This high school is kinda small sometimes. Maybe you'll share some class together”.

 

Kara sighed and the bell rang. She was just about to find out if this beautiful model could share a class with her.

 

The blonde hugged Sam goodbye at the cafeteria entrance and went right to her locker. She was so focused on getting to her class on time that she didn't notice the girl that bumped with her as soon as she closed her locker.

 

Kara's book fell because of the impact. The blonde was just processing what just had happened when those green and hypnotizing eyes caught her attention right in front of her.

 

“OMG I'm so sorry! Are you OK”? Lena said. She picked up the book while Kara tried to find her words. “This is yours, I'm really sorry but I have to go” she said and left.

 

Kara took the book and quietly went to her classroom. She didn't know if she couldn't speak because of the bump or because Lena stole her words.

 

\-------

 

“Ok, now. Everyone find your seats, please”. Mrs Grant said.

 

Kara was already seated in the middle of the class right next to the window. Sam wasn’t there but the chair next to her was empty. _‘Classic, no one seats next to me anyways’_ she thought.

 

“Is this seat taken?” A soft voice asked. Kara didn't put much attention to it and just kept looking outside.

 

“Yeah, go ahead”. She answered.

 

“Thanks” the girl answered.

 

“OK, class. Now may I have your attention please? Welcome to your History class. Now, as you noticed we have a new classmate this year. Please everyone welcome Miss Lena Luthor”. Mrs Grant said while clapping at Lena.

 

As soon as Lena stood up to wave to the class, Kara turned around and noticed that she was the one who asked for the seat. Kara blushed but quickly hid her face with her hands.

 

“Oh ,hi! I think I haven't introduced myself correctly. I'm Lena and you?”. The raven haired girl extended her hand to Kara.

 

“I'm Kara”. She said while shaking Lena's hand. _‘Even her hands are soft’_ she thought.

 

“I'm really sorry about before. I didn't see you because I needed to get away from the photographers”. Lena said while taking her History book out of her backpack.

 

“Yeah, no worries. I'm OK”. Kara smiled and did the same.

 

“Listen class”. Mrs Grant said. “This semester you'll be working in pairs for the final project. Please choose yours by the end of the class and let me know”.

 

“Want to be mine?” Lena asked a distracted Kara. “Sorry, do you want to work with me? I mean, you are the one who treated me normal since I got here”. Lena blushed a bit when she realized her first question.

 

Kara smiled. “Yeah, why not?”.

 

This was the first time someone asked her to work with her before everyone already had a partner. That felt good.

 

\-------

 

“Sam, Sam!” Kara yelled at her new friend. They were on their ways to their houses.

 

“Woah, slow down Danvers! What happened?”

 

“Lena is in my history class and we're going to work together for our final project!”

 

“And what happened with the ‘nobody notices me’ attitude?”

 

“I guess some people do notice me”. Kara said while they walked out the high school.

 

“You got two pretty friends today, I think you did well”.

 

“Yes. But I hope Lena's status doesn't interfere with my goal of being invisible for the rest of the year. I just want a normal year”.

 

“Sure, let's hope that”. Sam said not so much convinced about that.

 

                           -------

“Ugh I can't take this anymore!” A frustrated Lena had arrived to her shared apartment. Two months had passed since Lena moved to National City.

 

Gayle and Imra were watching TV cuddled in the sofa when the brunette entered the living room. They were Lena's oldest friends and also models, the couple started dating a year ago and moved with Lena because of work.

 

“What happened darling?” Imra asked.

 

“These photographers are driving me insane, the ones outside of apartment”. She sat next to them in the individual couch. “And I can't concentrate on school with those people always following me”. Lena sighed while her friends looked at her, worried.

 

“Lena, darling”. Gayle said “You know we love you, but have you considered looking for a place outside the city until you finish the year?”

 

“I have, actually. But I don't want to live alone yet”.

 

“Well, can you ask a classmate for help? I'm sure there would be a lot of people willing to help a famous model” Imra said while she played with Gayle's hand.

 

“I'll try, but it's not that easy going unnoticed there. Oh! By the way, I'll be late today. I have a work project to do”. Lena said while standing up and heading to her room upstairs.

 

“Ok, thanks for letting us know”. Imra said just out loud so Lena could hear her. “Now you and I have all the place to ourselves” she kissed Gayle who smirked at her girlfriend.

 

\-------

 

After school, Lena was supposed to meet Kara to take the bus to her house. Lena had never taken a bus before so she felt nervous but excited. Maybe this was the calm she was looking for.

 

“Hey Lena!” She recognized Kara's voice and turned around. “Ready to go?” Kara smiled at her.

 

“Yes. I'm ready”. The model answered and followed Kara to the bus.

 

The ride was fun. This past month Kara and Lena had grown a little bit closer, the blonde learned that History was Lena's favorite subject and that they also shared another class together.

 

“Now welcome to my home”. Kara said and opened the door for Lena.

 

What Lena felt was something she never felt before. She felt welcomed and safe, Kara's house was small but full of love. Even her adoptive mother, Eliza, hugged her and was very nice to her. Alex too, even tho Lena felt intimidated by the older Danvers.

 

They sat in the table at the living room for what both felt like it was hours, but the project was half done. It helped that Lena loved History and already knew a lot of sources and books for the research.

 

At that time there the model forgot about the paparazzi and the pressure of her stressing work. So while Kara was refilling the cookies and the milk for both, she thought about moving here.

 

“Here you go, chocolate chips for you and Oreos for me”. Kara said and sat next to Lena in the couch.

 

“Thanks Kara. You're so nice with me. Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, shoot”. The blonde looked expectantly at her new friend.

 

“Can I move here for what it's left of the class time? I just feel I need to get away from all the noise of the city and I like it here, but I'll understand if you say no”. She asked while looking down at her cookies.

 

Kara hummed. She knew Lena was more that the classic superficial model the media portrayed, that because they shared a lot in school. And that haven’t affect her plan of going unnoticed so far, but this could change it.

 

But Lena trusted her and she somehow trusted her too.

 

“I think you can, but let me confirm with my mom and I’ll let you know by monday. That's ok?” Kara said, not trying to sound annoying but neutral.

 

“Yeah, that's fine for me”. Lena didn't want to push it either. “Well, I need to go now. It's getting late”. She stood up and hugged Kara. “Thank you for this, it was lovely”.

 

Kara could smell Lena's perfume when she hugged her. She smiled and then she imagined having that beautiful smell in her house all the time. That might be worth the risk, right?

 

“Yeah, sure. No problem! See you on Monday”.


	2. Problem Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together can have good and bad things.   
> Can Kara and Lena live with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you can't get an idea out of your head? That's how I feel with this chapter.   
> Hope you like it!

A week have passed since then and Lena had adjusted really well to the Danvers dynamics in their home. Eliza had accepted the raven girl because she loved her and was a sweet girl. 

 

Lena moving in was pretty easy, more that Kara had imagined. Her room was next to Kara and Alex’s one and she felt at home. So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened, she was happy for it. Although she had to kept dealing with some reporters at school. 

 

Reporters always found their ways after all. That way was when one decided to follow Lena and Kara after they noticed she didn't live at her place anymore. They found out Kara's house and informed the others. 

 

One afternoon after Lena had been with them for three months now, Kara was checking out her social media in her room and found out a creepy headline. 

 

_ ‘Lena Luthor's new cozy house outside the city. Why is she there? A new lady in the horizon for her?’ _

 

Kara's heart stopped a bit when she saw a picture of her house, but not only that. Lena and she were sitting in the porch talking and smiling to each other. 

 

“A new lady, huh? Lena needs to explain this”. Kara said to herself a little pissed because this was the last thing she wanted. But she didn't mind the headline for some reason. 

 

Kara went downstairs to find Lena and asked her if she knew about the photo. She found her washing the dishes and singing a song. The blonde felt hypnotized by Lena's voice and as soon as she snapped she asked her.

 

“Umm Lena, excuse me. Have you seen this?” she showed Lena her phone with the news. 

 

“Kara? What's this?” Lena took the phone and started reading it. Her face changed to worried to sadness as she finished the article. “I'm so sorry. I didn't know how they find me”. Lena's eyes were full of tears as she looked at the younger Danvers. 

 

Kara was surprised she didn't mention the ‘new lady’ part, but still she was really mad at the paparazzi. And at herself for believing that bringing a famous person to her house wouldn't have consequences. 

 

“I hope this doesn't get uglier”. She murmured more to herself than to Lena whom she thought was crying. The blonde left the room.

 

\------- 

 

It did, in fact, got uglier. The last weeks had been a completely chaos around Kara's house. Everytime one of them went outside the reporters took a lot of photos and tried to ambush them.

 

It didn't help also that they now followed Kara after high school, something she was aware when even at her bus stop the reporters were waiting for her. 

 

She didn't want to blame Lena exclusively because she knew it was her fault too. They haven't talked about it since the kitchen incident but this was a new level. 

 

So, the next day at lunch (where Kara knew no photos would be taken) she had to say to Lena how she really felt. 

 

The morning was really slow and Sam had noticed Kara was nervous. She imagined it might have something to do with Lena, but she didn’t ask. She helped the blonde to feel better with her usual bad jokes. 

 

The bell rang. It was time. Kara went to the cafeteria just to look for Lena (she was really nervous to eat something at the moment). The blonde had no idea how she was going to say, she couldn’t kick Lena out since she trusted her. She finally saw her eating alone. 

 

“Hey, Lena. Can I talk to you?”

 

“Hi Kara, sure take a seat”.

 

“Well, I wanted to talk you about the-”

 

“Hey look! Is the girl of the photo in the article about Lena!” Someone yelled at Kara and threw a paper ball at her to get her attention. She really lost her patience at that point. 

 

“Do you think is fun to be chased around when people didn't know who I was? When I had no problem in sitting here or being at my house? I think I had it, Lena. I tried to go with it because of you, now I can't wait for the year to end for you to be gone and that I can go back to my invisible life”. 

 

Lena was surprised because she had never seen Kara like that. She felt hurt, but also had something to say.

 

“Don't play that card with me since you knew from the beginning this was going to happen. You knew you could have said no, but here we are. So don't blame me alone”. Lena said raising her voice at the end and feeling the tears coming out of her eyes. Kara was exactly like that too.

 

Lena stood up “Let me know if I need to find another place, please”. She took her back pack and left a crying Kara alone at the table. 

 

\-------

 

“I didn't know how to handle it, Sam”. A much calmed Kara was now at her last class of the day, her friend sitting next to her as they worked in some Spanish excersies. “I don't want to hurt her anymore”.

 

“Look, I think she’s right when she said you knew this could happened but there's a reason why you said yes, right? Try to remember that and maybe you could figure something out. Something to distract them”. Her friend kept writing.

 

Sam was right, they needed a distraction for at least they weren't at her house most of the time. She had to admit that at school it was more bearable.

 

“Sam, you’re a genius!” Kara hugged her.

 

“No no, say it in Spanish or it doesn't count”. Kara laughed at her friend.

 

“Tú eres un… genias” 

 

“There you go, almost” The brunette smiled and high fived Kara.

 

\------

 

Back at her house, Kara saw Lena's door  closed but she knew she was there. They hadn't talked since the cafeteria because Lena decided to come back early and didn’t wait for her.

 

She had thought about a distraction, like Sam had suggested. Now all she had to do was apologize to Lena and pitch her the idea. 

 

Kara knocked twice. “Lena it’s me, can I come in?”

 

“If you have something more to tell me about how I have ruined your life, sure go ahead”.  Kara listened and opened the door. 

 

Lena was curled up in her bed, it seemed she had cried a while ago.

 

“Look Lena, first of all I'm really sorry. You didn't ruin my life. You had made it better instead. That why I want you to say and I know how”. Kara sat at the edge of the bed waiting for Lena to stand up.

 

“And how exactly are you going to do that?”

 

“A fashion show at the school! If those people want photos of you and we can benefit the school in the process, it’s what we need to do”.

 

“That's not actually a bad idea, Kara. I could ask Imra and Gayle to come and then we can give fashion tips too. That could keep the paparazzi busy for weeks! Kara, that's amazing!” Lena jumped out of her bed and hugged Kara. She kissed her cheek after that. 

 

“Thanks Lena”. Kara blushed and ducked her head so Lena couldn't see her. 

 

“You know, I didn't talk with you about the ‘new girl’ headline. Did it bother you? I'm so sorry if it did”. Lena said while taking Kara's hands.

 

“No, it didn't. It was interesting, you know. How could they assume that by just a picture?”

 

“I believe there's more behind that one. Do you think people can have chemistry and not be able to notice it until someone tells them? That picture made me realize that”.

 

“What are you talking ab-?” Next thing Kara felt were Lena's lips in hers. They were soft (as she had imagined many times) and now Lena's hands were cupping her face. She kissed Lena back and it was ten times better that  she could have imagined.

 

“Kara Danvers, you might have fooled me”. Lena smiled.

 

                           -------

 

The day of the fashion show had arrived. Everyone in the school loved the idea and there were a lot of photographers in the school. It was actually pretty easy to organize, but it took them three weeks to have everything in order.

 

The runway was in the school's gym. Imra, Gayle, Sam, even Alex were going to model and of course Lena. She had told Kara she had an important announcement to make after the show had ended. Kara had no idea what could be.

 

“Ok everyone, the show is about to begin” Lena said so all her classmates could hear her backstage. “Remember what we practised, but most importantly have fun! Now, form in line and time to shine!” 

 

The fashion show was a success. The money they raised was what the school needed and more. Kara was really happy seeing that part of Lena she didn't know about. 

 

Lena was at the stand, almost finishing her speech. Kara found out that not only her eyes were hypnotizing but Lena herself was.

 

“And now, I’m going to make an announcement. Well, it's more of a question”. The audience gasped. “You’ll see, I was new and famous here and I thought I could never fit in here. Until I bumped into a beautiful girl who let me moved with her so I could find myself again. But in the process I found her too and I loved her since”. Lena looked at Kara who was backstage, at her right. 

 

“So, Kara Danvers. Would you want to be my girlfriend?” The audience cheered and Kara went right to hug Lena. Her friends and family were really happy too.

 

“Yes, yes I do”. The blonde answered with happy tears coming out of her eyes. They kissed and the photographers were sure to capture that moment.

 

**_Two years later_ **

 

Lena and Kara had graduated already. After the fashion show and Lena’s new girlfriend, the paparazzi left them alone. Turns out they were only after that love story and Lena was on the headlines for days. Kara didn't mind because she was really happy with Lena.

 

They were at Kara's house packing her suitcases. After a good deliberation (which none of them opposed) Kara and Lena decided to live together (alone, this time) for this college adventure. Kara had trouble deciding what she was going to study but finally she found it.

 

“You know what?” Lena asked while sitting next to Kara in the edge of her bed. She hugged her girlfriend. “I never asked you why you chose photography and reporting. I like it but I thought you liked teaching more”. 

 

“I realized something”. Kara kissed Lena's cheek. “I feel that I would make me be close to you. After going with you to some of your shows I found it really interesting. Besides I could write how awesome my girlfriend is”. Kara smirked and Lena laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
